


There is a light that never goes out

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-03 19:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku and Sanzo talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There is a light that never goes out

"Hey, Sanzo." Goku was lying on his back, looking at the sky.

Blessed nicotine filled Sanzo's lungs; he reluctantly blew the smoke out. "What?"

"Hakkai says the stars are real old. Older than me, even."

"So they say." Sanzo adjusted his robes and sat down.

"Some of them might even be dead by now."

Sanzo took another drag. Goku rested his head against Sanzo's thigh.

"You think we're like that? We keep going after the light goes out?"

"Does it matter?"

Goku looked over at him, his eyes catching gold in the moonlight.

"Yeah," he said. "I think it does."


End file.
